Silent Worries
by Ana of Rohan
Summary: A sweet little fluffy one-shot based off of Torilei's "Fighting Fires" & "Melting Ice" Jeff/Beth please read and review.


**Authors Note:** Okay so I'm back. And this is a one shot based off of Torilei's "Fighting Fires" and "Melting Ice." If you haven't read them I would highly suggest it considering most of the plot is dependant on it. But if you just love a decent piece of Jeff/Beth Fluffiness then please do read on! :D

**Disclaimer: **So I don't own Jeff, Beth, Matt, or Shannon. I don't even own the character quirks. They belongs to Torilei! Just borrowing them for a chapter. :D

The song that kind pushed this ahead was Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood. Doesn't have anything to do with it, just though I'd share. And of course this wouldn't have happened without the wonderful help of Torilei, with the little details and semi-sorta beta-ing this!!! Your amazing girl! :D

* * *

Beth was home alone in the living room pacing around, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach. She was thinking back to all the agony of the past few months; Brittany crazily stalking the love of her life, thinking that Jeff was dead, and finding out that she was pregnant with his child, his little girl.

She didn't know what she would do without Jeff. The greens eyes that sparkled when they were alone together, it was like he saved that look just it for her. The pure love see could see shine in his eyes. His soft kisses that made her feel so safe and warm. She couldn't help but smile of the memories of them cuddling on the couch, watching a "Christmas Story" with Matt and Shannon on Christmas, and even him giving her Lizzie for Christmas.

But she still gets the nightmares, even when wrapped so tightly in his arms. The most vivid was the burning down of their home. The house they had shared for so long, and there poor baby Jack. But the new house was almost finished and soon they would have their new little girl Lizzie and the child they had created all together in one house, living like an actually family and not mooching off Matt like they've been. She knew Matt didn't mind, but it killed her knowing she didn't have a home of her own and had to ask him for help.

Her mind wandering from topic to topic landed on what her child would look like. She prayed she would look like her father. She was never very self-conscience, but as she thought about it, her fiancée was the beautiful one; his eyes, his smile, his passion, and his creativeness. She wished that her child would be a miniature Jeff. He was just so perfect.

Her mind started to think about what was going to happen her baby girl when she gave birth to her. She thought about how she was going to take care of this child. Yeah, it was true that she and Jeff had the money, but that wasn't her fear. She didn't think she could be a mother, she didn't know if she was ready or not, and that scared her so badly. She was going to be in the care of a new born infant girl in a few short months, and while she trusted Jeff to help her, there fear was still instilled in her that he would leave again. She lost him once and she couldn't go through that again, especially not with a child on the way.

She sat there deep in thought when Jeff walked in with Matt after giving Lizzie her walk. Matt went upstairs to his room to lie down. While Jeff looked around for Beth, he found her in the living room staring out the window rubbing her stomach. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. Beth jumped a little, but relaxed when she found out it was only Jeff.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little caught up in my mind, "she kind of mumbled looking down.

Jeff turned her around and lifted up her face making her look him in the eyes. "A penny for your thoughts?" he said grinning at her.

Beth couldn't help but smile, "Just a lot on my mind hon…" she kind of trailed off.

"Talk to me please? I don't like seeing you like this," he whispered to her.

Beth just nodded and led him to the couch and they sat down Jeff immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She kissed him softly before sighing and started into her thoughts. Once she explained everything that she had been thinking she looked over to see Jeff's reaction and what she saw made her mad. He was quietly chuckling at her. Beth stood up quickly and went to the window glaring at him, "Sure glad you think it's funny."

Jeff quickly joined her, "Sweetheart look at me. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you have nothing to worry about."

"How do you know? I already lost you once, I can't do this on my own," Beth said as she started to tear up wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Beth hon you're not going to lose me that easily. Look at all we've been through! I promised you forever and you will have me forever. I am yours and only yours."

"How do you know? I mean who knows what else that is out there could take you," Beth cried.

"Darlin' let me tell ya' something. I watched this movie once while I was on the road. It was called The Crow and there was this quote I've come to live by when it come to us," Jeff said as Beth gave him a confused look.

"The quote was 'Buildings burn… People Die… But real love is forever.' That's us darlin'. With everything that's happened to us… Jesus we both should be dead, but I know it's our love that's pulling us through. We've got a beautiful little girl on the way, we're engaged to be married, what more could we ask for?" Jeff asked with a slighting pleading voice.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I guess it's just all the hormones. I'm not really thinking clearly. Thank you my love, you always pull me through. You make me such a stronger person, and I can't imagine one more day without you." Beth said as she kissed him soundly.

When the kiss ended Jeff looked at Beth with a cheesy grin on his face, "So you really think I'm perfect huh?"

Beth just laughed and smacked his arm, "No shit Sherlock!"

Jeff laughed and kissed Beth one more time, "you know I was thinking…"

"Ah shit were in trouble"

Jeff gave her a dirty look, "Have you been taking sarcasm lessons from Shannon again? Anyways, I was thinking up names and I found one I kind of like…" Jeff said with a slight grin.

"Oh and what would that be"

"I really love the name Madelyn. What do you think?"

"I love it," Beth smiled. And at that moment she couldn't have been happier. Her little girl had a name, Jeff was all hers and she knew he wasn't going anywhere soon. All was right with the world. Well as right as it could be in the Hardy residence, since they just heard Matt drop a glass in the kitchen and curse out loud. Apparently he came down stairs while they were talking. Beth and Jeff laughed as they went to help the elder Hardy.

Life is good.


End file.
